Fairly Odd Ghost
by Luiz4200
Summary: Crossover fic. A fairyobsessed teacher moves into Amity Park. Will Team Phantom learn more about fairies than expected?
1. A New Teacher

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, the Fairly OddParents or any character from any of the series.**

**Fairly Odd Ghost**

Danny and his friends, Sam and Tucker, are heading towards Casper High wondering who their new Biology teacher is.

"I bet he's so dull as Mr. Lancer." Sam says. "We never got anything better anyway."

"I bet he's Denzel Crocker." Tucker says.

"Who is Denzel Crocker?" Danny and Sam ask in unison.

"A teacher from Dimmsdale, California." Tucker answers. "He believes Fairy Godparents are real and devotes his life into proving it. He was kicked away from Harvard and from New Baltimore Community College for his theories on that subject and most recently was fired from his job as a teacher from Dimmsdale Elementary School for believing one of his students had a couple of Fairy Godparents."

"Okay, Tucker." Danny says. "That Crocker guy sounds weird enough for this town but I don't believe Casper High would hire him."

"I bet 20 bucks with each one of you Denzel Crocker is the new Biology teacher." Tucker says.

"Deal." Danny and Sam quickly reply.

"But what about you, Danny?" Sam asks. "Do you have any guess on the new teacher?"

"Well, since we're starting to make weird guesses, I'll say he's that Middle School teacher from New York who believed one of his students was a fire-breathing dragon."(1) Danny says and his friends laugh.

"Seriously, Danny, I don't believe he's already left prison." Tucker says. "But I can't help but wonder how can such people like him and that Crocker become teachers."

"Well, Mr. Lancer once commented about how low is a teacher's income." Danny answers. "My guess is that is the reason schools are lucky when they hire better people."

"Fine, Danny." Sam says. "But we'd better stop this conversation. We're arriving at school."

"Danny, do your parents own a black van?" Tucker asks.

"No, Tucker." Danny replies. "Why did you ask that?"

Tucker points at a black van heading towards Casper High. The driver is so reckless Danny understood Tucker's question. To everyone's horror, the driver parks the van at one of the parking spaces reserved for teachers. The driver leaves his van, revealing himself to be a hunchback wearing glasses, a white shirt, a black tie and black pants. If not for his reckless driving, Danny and his friends would believe Sam was right. Principal Ishiyama was entering the school when she sees him and decides to talk to him.

"Are you the new teacher?" She asks.

"Yes, I am the new Biology teacher, Mr. Crocker." He answers. "And who are you?"

"I am Principal Ishiyama, Mr. Crocker." Principal Ishiyama replies. "Welcome to Casper High."

"A-Ha." Tucker says in triumph. "That's Crocker!"

"It might be a coincidence." Danny says, desperately not wanting to pay Tucker 20 bucks. "It could be any teacher named Mr. Crocker, right?" He says, not seeming to convince anyone.

"What brings you to Casper High, Mr. Crocker?" The Principal asks.

"I've heard rumors of a ghost genie who grants all wishes she hears." Crocker answers. "I intend to find her and wish for the capture of a FAIRY GODPARENT!"

"Sure, Danny." Tucker says with sarcasm. "Two school teachers named Crocker and both of them are obsessed with Fairy Godparents. Now gimme the money. Both of you.

Sam and Danny give him 20 bucks each. Overhearing their conversation, Mr. Crocker talks to them.

"I'm sorry for overhearing this but I couldn't help but notice my reputation precedes me." Crocker says.

"Sure thing, Mr. Crocker." Tucker says. "I visit your website wwwdotfairiesarerealdotwand everyday."

"Really?" Crocker asks. "Then my presence here is not a surprise for you. I've posted it on my website two days ago."

Tucker earns angry glares from his best friends, who demand their money back.

Later, in the classroom, Mr. Crocker starts his first day.

"And that, kids, ends today's biology class." Crocker dully says and then starts talking a lot more agitated. "But in a world where magic and fairies are real who cares aboit biology? Biology is NOTHING!!! If they wanted, the fairies would turn us into grey blobs who would look the same and resemble some monsters from a classic videogame."

"Dude, how did he get the job?" Dash asks, whispering.

"I've heard nobody else applied for the job." Kwan answers.

"I heard that!" Crocker yells. "I wish there was a FAIRY GODPARENT here so I could prove they exist."

A mist comes out of Danny's mouth. _Oh, no._ He thought. _Please be any ghost but her. Even Plasmius._

As Danny feared the most, Desiree appears saying the classic 'your wish is my command' thing genies say when about to grant a wish. She then produces an energy ball and throws it at Danny, who quickly jumps from his seat, avoiding it. She then tries to hit him with another ball but he dodges it again. Unfortunately for Sam, the energy ball is now heading towards her and she has no time to dodge it. The energy ball grows until swallowing the goth girl and then it vanishes. Sam is now floating and wearing a pair of wings, a crown that floats over her head and holds a magic wand on her right hand, leaving Crocker and the students too stunned to notice Desiree leaving.

"Wait." Crocker says after he notices Desiree's absence. "I still have two more wishes. But wait a minute. I don't need her anymore now that there's a FAIRY GODPARENT here." He then produces a butterfly net. "I'll capture her and use her powers to take over the world."

"Oh, no." Danny says. "You won't. Fairy or not, Sam is my friend and I won't let you hurt her."

"Neither will I." Tucker replies and then whispers to Sam. "Uh, Sam, don't you have some kind of fairy power to stop him?"

"I'll try." She says and then points her wand at Crocker and then it freezes him. The students are shocked at this.

**1 – This is a subtle homage to another series I don't own.**

**Do you like my fic? What do you think it's gonna happen to Fairy Sam? ****Please R&R.**


	2. Meeting the Fairy Godparents

With a recently frozen Denzel Crocker in their hands, Team Phantom was now wondering how to handle Sam's powers.

"Tucker, you're the one who enters Crocker's fairy-related website." Danny says, with a worried tone. "What do we do?"

"According to his website, Fairy Godparents come to Earth to grant wishes to kids." Tucker says. "Maybe we could..." Tucker is interrupted by several students making wishes.

"I wish I was the best football player ever." Dash Baxter says.

"And I wish I was the second best one." Kwan adds.

"I wish I had a pumpkin-shaped coach to take me to a dance where my Prince Charming, Danny Phantom, will propose to me and we'll live happily ever after." Paulina says, much to Sam's disgust.

"I wish my life to be like it was before Danny Phantom and his stupid dog ruined it." Valerie says.

"I wish the bullies would leave me alone." Nathan says.

"I wish I had a million dollars."

"Tucker." Danny scolds his friend. "We must think about Sam. I wish she was human again."

A BOOM is heard and the kids notice a POOF sign from where it was heard. The sign leaves and a huge muscular man is seen. He wears what seems to be a military outfit, complete with combat boots, carries a wand-like staff and wears a crown floating over his head just like Sam's, suggesting to the kids he's also a Fairy Godparent. He has a serious face that, helped by his muscles, causes the students to fear him, even if not all of them will admit it. He points his wand to Sam.

"Samantha Manson." The male fairy says with an authoritative voice. "You're now a Fairy Godparent." He says and then POOFs a pink book called _Da Rules_. "And, according to Da Rules, all the Fairy Godparents must attend the Fairy Academy to learn how to control their powers."

"Excuse me." Sam says. "But who are you and why should I follow your rules?"

"Oh, sorry." The male fairy calmly says and then regains his serious tone. "I am Jorgen Von Strangle, the toughest fairy in the universe."

"He's not accostumed to the idea of Sam being a fairy." Tucker whispers to Danny.

"I HEARD THAT!" Jorgen yells, scaring Tucker. He then turns to Sam. "And if Da Rules isn't enough for you, there's the fact that fairy magic may be very dangerous to who is not well-trained. For example I might mention certain disasters like the sinking of Atlantis and the volcano eruption that destroyed Pompeii."

The students are scared with what Jorgen has just revealed about the role of fairies in two big disasters of history.

"Mr. Von Strangle, are Fairy Godparents able to grant wishes?" Danny asks, hoping to use that to bring Sam back to normal.

"Yes." Jorgen says, giving Danny a moment of happiness that was quickly destroyed by Jorgen's additional details. "But we aren't rule-free like genies. Da Rules places limits on wishes we grant and we can't turn fairies into non-fairies that easily."

"Don't worry, Danny." Sam says. "It probably won't take a long time. I mean, how long will it take until I learn how to wiggle a magic wand?"

"There's more than that into being a Fairy Godparent." Jorgen replies. "The whole period of training at Fairy Academy takes four years. And then you'll go to Carl Poofy Pants Fairy High School."

"Help me, Danny." Sam cries in despair. "I don't wanna go to a school with 'Poofy' on the name."

"Don't worry, Sam." Danny says, trying to reassure his girlfriend, I mean, best friend. "Tucker and I will find Desiree and wish you back to normal."

"Fine to me." Jorgen says, not seeming to care. "But until then she's gonna be educated like a Fairy Godparent. And if you find a living genie instead of Desiree be careful because they're also tricky with the wishes they grant."

"Excuse me, _Fentonio_." Dash interrupts. "But how do you expect to find that ghost? You're just a wimp."

"Stupid puny human." Jorgen says. "Don't you know Danny Fenton is the ghost boy known as Danny Phantom?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Danny replies.

"Don't worry, Fenton." Jorgen says. "They'll forget it all when I erase their memories."

"Erase their memories?" Danny asks.

"Exactly." Jorgen answers. "We can't let humans other than the kids fairies are assigned know we exist. You and Tucker will be allowed due to this emergency."

Jorgen then POOFs himself, Danny, Tucker and Sam some sunglasses, un-freezes Crocker and then uses a memory-erasing device like the one he used to erase Crocker's in 1972. While they're dazed as a result of the memory erasing, Jorgen BOOMs himself and Team Phantom from there to Fairy World. Fortunately to our heroes it was the beginning of recess time so they wouldn't get in trouble.

"Where are we?" Danny asks.

"We are in Fairy World." Jorgen explains.

"Cool." Tucker says. "We are in a theme park."

Jorgen rolls his eyes. "Fairy World is not a theme park. It's our home world, you stupid puny human. We are here to make an announcement."

He then goes to an auditorium where several other fairies are gathered. While some of them are dressed like some fairy tales make people expect them, there are fairies wearing several styles of clothing. Jorgen then makes his announcement while using a fairy with pointy ears as a hammer to get their attention.

"Attention." He says. "This reunion with all the puny fairies and ME has just begun. Because of a wish made by that infamous fairy hunter, Denzel Crocker, a ghost genie named Desiree turned a human named Samantha Manson into one of us. Because of that, she's gonna attend Fairy Academy and, unless she's turned back, she'll either become a Fairy Godparent like most of us or have a job around here."

"But what about my family?" Sam asks.

"Well asked." Jorgen says and then uses his wand to create a new Sam. "As long as the original Samantha Manson is now a Fairy Godparent this clone will be the human named Samantha Manson and face the magical consequences of any other wish made towards a Samantha Manson not specified as the original one. When and _if_ the original Samantha is turned back to normal she and the clone will be merged into one with memories from both of them."

"We must remember that when we find Desiree." Danny tells Tucker.

"These two puny humans with us are Samantha's best friends." Jorgen explains. "These are Tucker Foley and Daniel Fenton a.k.a. Danny Phantom, the ghost boy."

"How do you know that?" Danny asks.

"We always keep tabs on kids to decide who actually needs and deserves Fairy Godparents and that's how we found out." Jorgen explains.

"Hey, I was already a teenager when I got my powers." Danny explains. "And you guys won't tell people, Okay?"

"Don't worry, Danny." Jorgen says. "No fairy will tell unless a godchild has the initiative to wish that or that an emergency requires us to do so."

"Phew." Danny says.

"Now that all explanations were made it's time for Fairy Samantha's clone and her friends to get back to Casper High. GO!" Jorgen says and BOOMs Team Phantom to Casper High.

"Danny, are you sure we can trust the Samantha clone to keep the charade?" Tucker asks, worried.

New Sam grabs Tucker by the collar. "The name is Sam." She says in a menancing tone.

"Yep, she's capable." Danny says, laughing at Tucker's predicament. Team Phantom resumes their lives, unaware that a robot beetle recorded Sam being turned into a fairy.

**Please R&R. I intend to use the next chapter to show Fairy Sam's life at Fairy Academy. My apologies to the reviewers who expected her to become godparent to Danny and/or Tucker. Or that wanted her to have a godchild at all. In fact, I'm both surprised and pleased about mow many reviews I got in one day after posting Chapter 1. Next chapter includes characters created by Expatkiwi. To get more details about them I suggest you read 'Love, Marriage and Ulterior Motives', 'Fairy, Fairy, not quite Contrary' and 'The Wrath of Remy Buxaplenty'.**


	3. The First Day at Fairy Academy

**The First Day at Fairy Academy**

**Fairy Sam's POV**

This is the day that's going to change my opinion on Fairy Godparents forever. I'm now beginning my life as a Fairy Academy cadet. That Jorgen Von Strangle guy is about to introduce me to the other cadets. I'd hate to be coached by him. He seems to be a male counterpart to Ms. Testlaff.

"Attention, rookies." I hear him announce. "As you are probably aware, a wish-granting ghost named Desiree turned a human named Samantha Manson into a Fairy Godparent. Well, here she is. Because she's now one of us she must attend Fairy Academy. I hope you all accept her despite the fact she's originally a human. Now you all run ten laps around the track. NOW. AND NO FLOATING."

While running, I was scared at the idea of being coached by him. But why did he tell us to run? It's obvious I have an advantage as I'm probably the only cadet used to run instead of float and I'm quite taller than the others. I wonder if all fairies start at an younger age than I did.

"Why does Jorgen force us to go through this, Timantha? Shouldn't it be a place for us to learn magic?" I hear a boy ask. I'm glad, or scared, to know this is a regular task but now I wonder what kind of name is Timantha.

"The last time I had the courage to ask him he said fairies must have fast reflections in case of an emergency wish, Brendan." I hear a buck-toothed fairy, probably Timantha, answer.

After that exercise, we practiced target shooting. Discs were launched into air and we had to use our wands to turn them into birds. After that we had a wands-up routine that consisted into using our wands as those bars that we use to exercise our arms by lifting our bodies except that our wands were merely floating. The weirdest part of that was the transformation class. We changed our shapes into anything and we could even switch genders but for some reason I don't know Timantha couldn't be turned into anything male. I would have the chance to ask her tonight since we are roomates.

Once we arrived at our room we POOFed our uniforms away and changed to our regular clothes. The contrast couldn't be bigger as I was wearing my regular Goth clothes and Timantha was wearing pink. Despite it I decided to talk to her.

"Timantha, do you mind if I make a few questions?" I asked her.

"Not at all, Samantha." She answered. "I know this must be confusing for you. What do you wanna know?"

"First, call me Sam." I said. "I don't like being called Samantha, or Sammy for that matter. And I would like to know why you can't be turned into anything male."

"It all happened because of the Buxaplenty Affair." I was now thinking the worst. "Remy Buxaplenty, a rich and envious kid was jealous of my parents' godchild because he had two Fairy Godparents while Remy only had one. As part of his vengeance he trapped me but made a big mistake when he wished me to be premanently female, triggering Da Rules against him. As punishment for it Remy was sentenced to lose his Fairy Godparent, Juandissimo Magnifico, forget he had a Fairy Godparent and never be assigned a fairy again. However, because the wish said 'permanently', I can never return to my original male form or any other male form again."

"Wait a minute." I said in shock. "Are you telling me you used to be a MALE?"

"Yes." She sadly answers.

"Oh, and I was thinking the hostility the other girls seem to fell towards you was just because of that boy they seem to love." I said, still shocked at the fact my roomate was born a boy.

"Do you mean Brandon?" She asked and I nodded. "Yeah, it helped too. Granted, it was hard to them to accept I'm a girl now but it became worse when Brandon and I became a romantic couple."

"Does he know you used to be a boy?" I asked.

"Everybody in Fairy World knows it." I'm shocked not only because of her answer but also because of how easy was for her to say that.

"And is Brandon okay with that?" I asked, surprised about how open-minded fairies can be.

"That surprised me too." She told me. "Specially because he and the boy I once was used to be best friends."

Trying to change the subject, I decided to ask random things. "Timantha, who are these on your pictures?"

"This is my maternal Grandfather, Big Daddy." She said, picking the picture of what seems to be a fairy counterpart of those gangsters of the Depression Era. "This is my paternal Grandmother Mama Cosma." She said as she presented a picture of a green haired woman and then she shows me a picture containing a green haired male fairy, a pink haired female fairy and a buck-toothed boy wearing 'pink?'. "These are my parents, Cosmo and Wanda, and their current godchild, Timmy Turner."

"Timmy Turner?" I asked. "_That_ Timmy Turner Tucker mentioned from the website wwwdotfairiesarerealdotwand? So Crocker was right all that time?"

"Yes." She answered a little scared. "But please don't tell any human about that or he could lose them."

"Da Rules, right?" I asked with a grin and she nodded. "But I can't help but notice your parents' godchild bears too much of a resemblance to you."

What she told me later was what scared me the most. To prevent Mama Cosma and Big Daddy's marriage from nullifying his Fairy Godparents' one, Timmy Turner became a fairy and their son and left a clone of his to be the new Timmy Turner.

"So, like me, you also used to be human?" I asked, still surprised. "Don't you miss it?"

"Yes, I miss my original parents a lot but at least I can see them when I visit my new ones while they're godparents to the new Timmy Turner. And I didn't like the idea of forgetting my Fairy Godparents once I lost them." She explained to me.

"Forgetting them?" I asked.

"Once the Fairy Godparent/Godchild relationship ends the Godchild must forget everything about us." Timantha explained me.

"I understand." I said. "But how does the godchild sorting system works?"

"Fairy Godparents are assigned to the unhappiest kids on Earth and must make them happy." Was Timantha's answer.

"But how did that Remy Buxaplenty get a Fairy Godparent?" I asked.

"Becuase his parents only talk to him for two minutes a day he was, after a long debate, considered unhappy enough to need one despite his family's wealth." She explained.

"And what happened to Juandissimo Magnifico?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Because he willingly helped Remy and even gave him ideas of how to carry out his vengeance rather than being reluctantly forced to help he was sentenced to ten years of community service and after that he'll have to wait other ten years before being assigned another godchild." She explained me.

"But why did Juandissimo agree to help Remy?" I asked.

"He's a former boyfriend of my Mom." She explained. "He would do anything to take her away from Dad or at least get even with him for marrying her."

"Sounds like Plasmius." I said.

"Who?" She asked and then I told her all about him.

"No wonder Danny Phantom calls him a fruitloop." She commented. "But now we'd better to sleep because we must wake up early around here."

I nodded in agreement and we went to our beds.

**I know it's a filler so please don't review just to tell me that. I just felt the need to make a chapter showing Fairy Sam adapting to her life. I intend to bring more action in the next chapter. ****Please R&R.**


	4. Where on Earth is Desiree?

**Where on Earth is Desiree?**

Two weeks have been passed ever since Sam was turned into a Fairy Godparent and her friends have been looking for Desiree to undo that. However, Danny, Tucker and new Sam haven't found any clue of the ghost genie's whereabouts.

"I don't understand, guys." Danny says. "Usually Desiree is around waiting for someone to make a wish she could twist with serious consequences but now she seems to have completely vanished."

"Maybe your parents have found her and wished her to be gone forever." Tucker says, earning angry glares from Danny and new Sam.

"Tucker, this is serious." The Goth clone angrily says. "Don't you remember how worried Sam is every weekend when she visits us?"

"Oh, right." Tucker says. "Next time I should ask her to introduce me to her roomate, Timantha. The way Sam describes her makes her sound like a nice girl."

"Tucker, she has a boyfriend." New Sam reminds him.

"Whoever he is, I'm sure she will prefer me over him." Tucker replies.

Danny and new Sam roll their eyes.

"Tucker, let's focus on our objective." Danny says. "We must find Desiree and wish Fairy Sam to be turned back to normal."

"What if she was captured by someone who doesn't want us to find her?" Tucker asks.

"Don't be ridiculous." Danny says. "Who would do that?"

From Amity Park City Hall, a seriously crazed up fruit loop is watching our heroes via a robot beetle.

"You should take your friends more seriously, Daniel." The fruit loop comments and then takes a look at his thermos, which is exactly like a Fenton Thermos except that his is red where the Fenton Thermos is green. (Just think about the Thermos Valerie tried to use in her first episode as a ghost hunter) "With Desiree trapped on my thermos your Goth friend will remain a Fairy and it'll be a matter of time until I, Vlad Plasmius, finally take over Fairy World and then become ruler of the Earth." He hears someone meowing. "Oh, Maddie. You are wondering why I don't simply use Desiree to grant my wishes, aren't you? Well, she has a tendency to twisting wishes so I'd better not to take my chances with her. Instead, I'll take advantage of this to take over Fairy World. But first I must meet someone whose knowledege might be useful."

Plasmius then flies away. Meanwhile, our heroes are still looking for Desiree.

"How long until we find her?" Danny asks and then his ghost sense goes off. "Oh, please be her, be her, be her."

Danny's hopes are broken when he hears the (in)famous battle cry. "Beware. For I am AAAHHHHHHHHH." The Box Ghost doesn't have time to finish before Danny blasts him and activates his Fenton Thermos.

"I'm not in the mood for that." Danny says.

"Keep cool, Danny." Tucker says. "At least we know Sam is okay at Fairy World."

"I know." Danny answers. "I'm still surprised about fairies being real and that they also must attend school. I wonder what she's learning by now."

Meanwhile, at Fairy Academy, Sam and other fairies are finishing a pop quiz.

"Time's Up." The teacher says. "Now let's check the grades." A magic analyzer reads the tests and most of the fairy students got passing grades. The teacher then dismisses the class.

"What a relief." Fairy Sam answers. "I never thought it would be possible to learn so many rules in just two weeks."

"Tell me about it." Timantha says. "While I understand some of these rules I'm pretty upset with that about not granting breakfast wishes after 10:30AM."

"At least Da Rules forbids tampering with true love." Fairy Sam says. "Tucker would probably wish for some pretty girl to fall in love with him. And Danny would wish for Paulina's love."

"Doesn't she already love him?" Timantha asks.

"She loves Danny Phantom but she doesn't know he's Danny Fenton." Fairy Sam explains.

"Oh." Timantha reacts. "Well, I hope I'm one of the chosen fairies for Jorgen's new program."

"Me too." Fairy Sam says. "Wish me luck. It means a lot for me even knowing the wish can't be granted."

"Good luck, Sam." Timantha says.

Back at Amity Park, Denzel Crocker is at his new apartment preparing a pop quiz.

"Fabulous." Crocker exclaims. "My first High School quiz. I can hardly wait untill I see the sad faces of these teenagers the first time I give them my Fs. Hahahahahahahaha"

Crocker's laughter ends when he sees something that scares him a lot.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" He yells. "A ghost!"

**Because of the holidays my updates will be less frequent for a while. Please review.**


	5. Vlad's Threat and Jorgen's Announcement

**Vlad's Threat and Jorgen's Announcement**

Another class day begins at Casper High and Crocker has his usual evil grin.

"Attention, everyone." Crocker announces. "I hope you all have paid attention on my classes because it's now time for a POP QUIZ." Crocker spazzes during the last two words and then hands the papers to the students, who moan about that. Fifteen minutes before class ends, Crocker speaks again. "Time's up." Despite the protests from the students, Crocker picks the tests and spends the next fifteen minutes grading them.

"Gentlemen, it's with a big pleasure I announce most of you got Fs." Crocker says and then laughs.

"Does it make him _happy_?" Danny whispers to Tucker and new Sam.

"However, the school doesn't feel the same so I'll talk to some of you as a form of encouragement." Crocker says. "You go first, Manson. The others are free to go but Baxter and Fenton must wait next to the door. I'll talk to them next."

The students mumble about that as they leave. Meanwhile, Crocker is thinking to himself. _Wonderful, with the brainless blond bag of muscles next to the skinny kid with hero complex he won't be able to turn into the ghost boy so I, Mr. Crocker, will be able to capture this gloomy girl who, according to a surveillance video shown to me by Plasmius, was turned into a FAIRY GODPARENT thanks to a wish the genie ghost named Desiree heard from me. I must have forgotten that because of the work of FAIRIES._

"Mr. Crocker, will you talk to me or will I have to stare at you thinking to yourself?" New Sam asks, upset for staying after class.

"Oops, sorry." Crocker replies. "Miss Manson, considering how much you value every life form, I expected you to be better than that. Perhaps the school had made a mistake when they've decided to use mechanical frogs instead of dissecting real ones." Crocker delights himself with her angry glare. "Anyway, I want you to close your eyes and think about your favorite animal."

While she was thinking at it, Crocker grabs a big butterfly net and traps her on it. "Success. I've finally captured a FAIRY GODPARENT."

_So, he knows about Sam being a fairy._ Danny thought. His thoughts are interrupted by the sight of a ghost phasing his way into the classroom.

"Nice job, Crocker." Plasmius says. "Now I can use her to gain access to Fairy World, absorb it's magic and then rule Earth."

"And I, Mr. Crocker, will be the second-in-command." Crocker says and then spazzes. "FAIRIES."

Luckily for Danny, Dash ran away scared at the sight of Plasmius so he could turn into Danny Phantom without revealing his secret. "You won't get away with that, Plasmius."

"Daniel, you are here." Plasmius says. "Next time, Crocker, have him stuck with someone more courageous than the blonde jock."

"Let her go, Plasmius, or I'll.." Danny says until Vlad interrupts him.

"Or you'll what, Daniel?" Vlad asks, using Sam as hostage. "If you want her to stay alive you must grant me access to Fairy World so I can absorb their magic."

Before Danny replies to that, the Red Huntress appears and pushes Plasmius away, freeing new Sam.

"Oh, Butter Biscuits." Plasmius exclaims and then leaves.

"Wait." Crocker says. "I need your help to catch FAIRY GODPARENTS." Crocker spazzes so high he hits the ceiling and falls unconscious.

"Thank you, Huntress." Danny says, wondering if she'll hunt him now. Fortunately new Sam places herself between them for protection.

_Why is the Goth Girl so protective of this ghost?_ Valerie wonders under her Huntress uniform. _And why doesn't he let her know who I am?_

"You're welcome, Phantom." Valerie says. "But what did he say with Fairy World and 'have him stuck with someone more courageous than the blonde jock'?"

"Who knows?" Danny asks. "These guys are crazy."

Nodding in agreement, the Huntress leaves the classroom and reverts back to Valerie Gray but she still thinks about it. _Dash and Danny were waiting Mr. Crocker call for them and Plasmius mentioned a blond jock. Could Danny __Fenton__ be Danny __Phantom__? Well, Vlad __Masters__ is Vlad __Plasmius__ and that Danielle Phantom bears some resemblance to Danny in her human form. I'd better keep an eye on Danny._

After that, Tucker meets Danny and new Sam. "Hey, guys. What happened?"

"Tucker, we have a problem." Danny answers. "Crocker and Plasmius know Sam was turned into a Fairy Godparent and the two crazy guys are in cahoots with each other."

"What?" Tucker asks. "That's terrible. Hey, since Plasmius knows about that do you now think he really captured Desiree?"

"I'm open for this possibility now, Tucker." Danny replies.

Meanwhile, in Fairy World, Jorgen is about to make an announcement.

"Attention, cadets." Jorgen says. "It's time to announce the chosen students for the special godparent training. Usually the godchildren are chosen based on how much they need and deserve our help but on this specific case, since it'll be just for a week, I'll be able to pass my own judgements on that. And the three students chosen for this training are..."

**What a cliffie. Please R&R. And take in consideration that I'm writing this at night to catch up with the time I've lost during the holidays. About the three students, I'm sure you all have an idea of who they are.**


	6. Team Fairy meets Team Phantom

**Team Fairy meets Team Phantom**

"... Brendan, Samantha and Timantha." Jorgen says. "Coungratulations. You three will be assigned to human kids for a week. Remember Da Rules. Don't tell your godkids the identity of any other kid with Fairy Godparents and don't let yourselves to be discovered by any other human."

The three fairies are then given profiles of their godchildren. Sam is particularly surprised about the identities of their godchildren. Sam decides to talk to Jorgen.

"Exuse me, Mr. Von Strangle, but is there any problem if each of the godchildren learns about the other two?"

"Not at all." Jorgen answers. "Not only because they're already allowed to know about us but also because each kid with Fairy Godparents can learn about the other kids with Fairy Godparents. But they must learn without being told by any fairy. Is that clear?"

Fairy Sam nods in agreement. She, Brendan and Timantha go to meet their godchildren.

**Next morning, in Danny's house.**

Danny Fenton wakes up in the morning with a nine-ball next to him. Not knowing where this ball came from, Danny decides to throw it aside. He was surprised when some pink smoke came out of it and prepared himself for the possibility of a ghost being responsible for it. However, he felt a relief upon seeing the fairy standing (or floating) in front of him.

"Hi, Danny. I am Sam. Your Fairy Godparent." Fairy Sam introduces herself without the same enthusiasm seen in the other fairies.

"My what?" Danny asks, a little surprised.

"Your Fairy Godparent." Fairy Sam replies. "I've got into this one-week training with a godchild. But you can't let anyone know you have a Fairy Godparent, except my human clone and Tucker, since they're already allowed to know Fairy Godparents exist."

"And what am I supposed to do?" Danny asks.

"You make wishes and, if they're rule-abiding, I grant them." Fairy Sam explains. "And you must make wishes every once in a while or else I'll suffer magical buildup."

"What's that?" Danny asks.

"If a fairy currently on godparenting duty grants no wishes for a long time their bodies will explode and turn into dust until the godchild makes a rule-abiding wish." Fairy Sam explains. "The the fairy's body will be turned back to normal."

"Danny, who's there?" Jack asks. Fairy Sam turns herself into a model of a space bus. Jack enters the room and is surprised there's nobody else there besides himself and his son.

"Danny, are you alone here?" Jack asks.

"No, Dad." Danny replies. "You're here with me."

"Oops." Jack says. "Anyway, time for breakfast. Put on your clothes and then get down for it."

After Jack leaves, Fairy Sam resumes her fairy form. "How did you do that, Sam?" Danny asks.

"There's a lot of things fairies can do, Danny." Fairy Sam answers. "By the way, is there anything you wish me to be to follow you at school?"

Danny thinks before answering. "Yes. I wish you were a bracelet at my left wrist."

Fairy Sam lifts her wand and then she POOFs herself into a black bracelet with a purple circle with her face on it.

"Thank you, Sam."

"You're welcome."

**Tucker's house.**

Tucker suddenly finds a nine-ball in his room and throws it at the wall. Pink smoke comes out of it, revealing a Fairy Godparent.

"Hi, Tucker. I am Timantha. Your FAIRY GODPARENT." Timantha introduces herself.

"My what?" Tucker asks.

"Your Fairy Godparent." Timantha answers. "I'm here for the special one-week training and you're my godchild. But you must keep it a secret from anyone who's not allowed to know fairies exist."

Tucker thinks a little about his first wish. "I wish I had a million dollars."

"Sorry, Tucker." Timantha says and then POOFs Da Rules. "I can't grant the wish without falsifying or stealing the money and both options would be against Da Rules."

"Too bad." Tucker moans but then thinks about other thing. "I wish I had your phone number."

Timantha grants the wish. "What an odd set of numbers." Tucker comments.

"That's the Fairy World code." Timantha says. "It'll be very expensive to make a call." Tucker moans at her explanation.

"Fine. Then I wish Paulina would fall in love with me." Tucker says.

"That's another wish I can't grant." Timantha explains. "It's against Da Rules to interfere with true love."

"Aw, come on." Tucker says. "What's the worst thing that could happen if someone broke Da Rules?"

"Jorgen." Was all that Timantha had to say to make Tucker afraid to do anything that violates Da Rules.

**Sam's house.**

In her bedroom, New Sam has found a nine-ball. She made a question but got no answer. Out of anger, she throws the ball at the wall, releasing pink smoke.

"Great." She sarcastically says. "Now my room is full of pink smoke. Pink."

Much to her relief, the pink smoke quickly vanishes but now a male fairy is floating where the smoke was.

"Who are you?" New Sam asks.

"Hi, Samantha. I am Brendan. Your FAIRY GODPARENT." Brendan says.

"Excuse me?" She asks.

"I was chosen for a special one-week training and you're my godchild for that week." Brendan explains.

"And what am I supposed to do?" New Sam asks.

"You can make wishes and, unless they're rule-breaking, I'll grant them." Brendan explains. "But the only humans who are allowed to know you have a Fairy Godparent are the ones already allowed to know we exist. Which includes your friends and all kids who have Fairy Godparents."

"In that case, I wish you tell me how is the original Sam going." New Sam says.

"She is also in training." Brendan explains.

"Really?" New Sam asks. "And who's her godchild?"

"That I can't tell." He says and then POOFs his copy of Da Rules. "Da Rules forbids us from revealing the identity of a godchild to another one."

"But you said that as a kid with a Fairy Godparent could know about other ones." New Sam replies.

"True, but we're not allowed to tell." Brendan explains. "You can learn the identity of other kids with Fairy Godparents, as long as you do so without any fairy telling you who has Fairy Godparents and who doesn't."

"Okay." New Sam says. "But what will you do about your assignment?"

"I must follow you so I can hear you when you make your wishes." Brendan answers.

"But how will you do that without being discovered?" New Sam asks.

"I can disguise myself into any object or animal." Brendan explains. "Anything of your preference?"

She opts for a necklace and Brendan POOFs himself into one. "Ready, Sam."

"Wow, you're such a beautiful necklace." New Sam comments until realization clicks on her. "Wait a minute. What if I go to the bathroom?"

"If you can't trust me to keep the eyes closed on my own will you can wish me to keep my eyes shut whenever we're both in a same bathroom." Brendam answers.

New Sam decides to make the wish..

**Breakfast at Danny's.**

"Danny, what's this on your arm?" Maddie asks.

"It's my new bracelet." Danny answers.

Jack notices Sam's face on it. "A-ha. I knew there was something between him and the gloomy girl."

Nervous at his father's comment, Danny leaves the house and goes to school.

**The kids meet at school.**

"Sam, Tucker." Danny says as there's nobody else on sight. "Take a look at my new bracelet."

"Nice thing, Danny." New Sam looks at it and then notices her face on it with a crown. Her reaction is the same as Tucker's as he also notices Fairy Sam.

"You find that impressive?" New Sam asks. "Take a look at my necklace."

The two boys notice the crown motif and realize New Sam also has a Fairy Godparent.

"Nice motif." Tucker says. "It's like the one of my new beret."

Danny and New Sam finally figure it out.

**Did you like this chapter? At first I wouldn't make Fairy Sam being assigned to a godchild but the reviews asking who would be her godchild and the ones wondering the wishes Danny and Tucker would make I've start thinking about that. ****Please R&R.**


	7. Finding Desiree

**Finding Desiree**

After each member of Team Phantom learns about the others having Fairy Godparents, they start making proper introductions.

"Guys." Fairy Sam whispers. "These are the Brendan and Timantha I've talked about."

"Wow." Danny says. "I'm surprised. What about we use their help to find Desiree?"

"We're fairies, not fortune tellers." Brendan warns. "We can't help without any idea of where she is."

"We believe Plasmius captured her." Tucker says.

"Fine." Timantha says. "But we'd better wait until class ends."

They nod in agreement and they head to Mr. Lancer's class, where the teacher announces the new election for President of the Student Council. Dash Baxter, the current president, announces his intention of being re-elected and Tucker Foley decides to run against him.

"Ha." Dash replies. "Like if we could trust a candidate who gave up last year."

"This year is gonna be different." Tucker replies.

"How?" Dash asks. "You can't wish for your victory."

"We'll see about that." Tucker replies.

**The scene fades to the school yard, recess time.**

"What do you mean I can't wish for my victory?" Tucker desperately asks.

"You can't use fairy wishes to obtain unfair advantage on any competition." Timantha answers. "It's against Da Rules."

"Then what can I do?" He asks.

"Well, you can wish for campaign material and some advices." Timantha explains.

New Sam opens her lunch bag and discovers her parents changed her usual lunch for something of their taste. "Stupid parents. They know I don't eat anything with a face on it."

"Don't worry." Brendan says. "Just think at something you want for lunch and then wish for it."

Realization clicks in. "I wish I had an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian meal." Brendan lifts his magic wand and a POOF is heard. She looks at her bag again and is satisfied. "My favorite one. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Brendan replies.

Danny was preparing a speech for Tucker when his ghost sense goes off. _Who could it be?_ He wonders.

"Beware." The ghost say. "For I am the Box Ghost."

"Dude, I wish you would bother somebody else." Danny says, prompting Fairy Sam to raise her wand. The Box Ghost is POOFed away.

"What happened?" Danny asks and Tucker points at the Sam bracelet with a duh look. "Oh, that. But where did he go?" Before Fairy Sam answers, we hear a girl screaming in terror. The Box Ghost was chasing Paulina and Danny goes after him.

"I see being turned into a fairy didn't change my original self." New Sam comments.

It doesn't take a lot of time before Danny returns. "The Box Ghost is easy to catch. And this has given me an idea. We can get rid of the evil ghosts."

"Not a chance." Brendan replies. "It worked on the Box Ghost because he's weak but stronger ghosts are able to resist our magic."

It saddens Danny but he understands it and then prepares another plan. Later, at Vlad's mansion, Team Fairy and Team Phantom are searching for Desiree.

"Guys." Timantha says. "How do we know where to find her?"

Danny shows his Fenton Thermos. "She's probably locked inside a Thermos like this one."

The fairies are looking behind every picture on the walls while Danny uses his intangibility to look everywhere in the house. Meanwhile, Tucker and New Sam were looking for her in the kitchen.

"Do you believe how easy it was to keep Vlad away?" Tucker asks.

"I know." New Sam replies. "How much will it take until he gets a clue?"

In the other sice of town, Vlad Masters is waiting for Maddie to appear. "I don't get it." He says as he holds a note. "She told me to meet her here so she could tell me how much she regrets having married Jack instead of me."

Back at Vlad's mansion, Danny finds Vlad's thermos and releases Desiree. "I wish Fairy Sam was turned back to normal."

"Your wish is my command." Desiree says and then turns Sam back to normal. Danny then wishes her inside his Fenton Thermos. Our heroes are then POOFed into the Fairy Academy.

"Samantha Manson." Jorgen says with his usual authoritary voice. "You're no longer a fairy so you're dismissed from your magical duties. And now you and your clone will merge into one." The clone disappears. "Now that you're the human Samantha Manson again Brendan will be your Fairy Godparent during the rest of his one-week training." He then talks to Danny. "Daniel Fenton. Now that Samantha is no longer a student at Fairy Academy, another cadet will be your Fairy Godparent for the rest of the week. You can go home now." Jorgen says and then BOOMs them to Danny's room.

Arriving there, Danny sees a female figure floating in front of him. She was wearing a green dress and had blond hair. At first he believed her to be a ghost but her wand, wings and her floaty crown suggest him she's the Fairy Godparent Jorgen told him about.

"Hi, Danny." She says. "I'm Amber. Your FAIRY GODPARENT."

**Amber is an OC I created for this fic. However, her looks are based on a fairy I saw in The Fairly OddParents. This isn't over . I still intend to go ahead at least until Team Phantom's week with Fairy Godparents is over. Please review.**


	8. Results

**Results**

It's time for the candidates' debate. Tucker Foley vs. Dash Baxter. Amber gives Danny an idea to help Tucker without breaking Da Rules.

"Wishing somebody to ask them their opinions about bullying and making them unable to lie?" Danny asks. "How did you come up with that?"

"Because the same thing was wished for all the candidates the wish didn't violate any rule against giving unfair advantage on competitions." Amber explains. "I admit the idea of preventing the candidates from lying came from a kid trying to prevent his evil babysitter from winning a similar election. (Expatkiwi's 'Democracy a la Vicky') But making someone ask something Dash won't like to tell the truth was an idea of mine." She then talks to Brendan. "Impressed?"

"Actually, I am." He answers, making Timantha upset.

"Oh, yeah?" Timantha adds. "What if Crocker suspects something?"

"You're just jealous." Amber says.

The debate begins and Tucker says he would do anything to prevent bullies from tormenting innocent people and Dash said he would keep tormenting 'losers' like 'Fentina' and not only he's disqualified but also sent to detention. Tucker wins by default.

"The blonde jock confessing his bullying?" Crocker asks. "There's only one explanation for that. He must have got help from FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!"

"Told ya." Timantha says.

The students ask Tucker to make a speech. "Aw, man. I wish I had a speech for this occasion." Timantha grants the wish.

"You know, it's gonna take some time until we get used to that." Danny says.

"Don't forget." Amber says. "You only have one week with us."

While on their way home, Team Phantom meets Paulina.

"Hi, Tucker." Paulina says.

"Paulina?" Tucker asks in surprise. "Are you talking to _me_?"

"Of course I am." Paulina says as she hands him an invitation. "Now you're the Student Council President you're popular enough to be invited for my birthday party."

"Shallow witch." Sam whispers to nobody in particular.

Paulina hands invitations to Danny and Sam. "I also would like to have Danny Phantom appearing at my party and since he's always around you guys I'll invite you as well. Goodbye."

"Shallow girl." Sam angrily says. "I wish something terrible happens to her."

Brendan raises his wand POOF and then a car splashes a puddle on Paulina, ruining her new clothes and making her cry.

"Brendan?" Sam says, realizing that was him granting her wish. "Did you do this?"

"You wished something terrible to happen to her and that's the first thing that came to my mind." He answers. "And Da Rules forbids us, fairies, from using our magic to maim, injure, beat or kill anybody."

"These rules are good." Danny says. "I wish Desiree was bound by them."

"I'm sorry but that's beyond the power of fairy magic." Amber replies.

A BEEPing sound is heard and Tucker realizes it comes from his PDA. "Guys, I was called for a meeting with the teachers at this afternoon. I see you later."

"Be careful, Tucker." Danny says. "It could be a trap from Mr. Crocker."

"Don't worry." Tucker says. "I'll be careful."

After Tucker dashes to Casper High, his friends discuss this.

"Danny, are you thinking what I am thinking?" Sam asks. Danny nods and then they say in unison. "Brendan, Amber, we wish you help Tucker and Timantha escape whatever traps Crocker prepare for this meeting."

At the meeting room, Crocker is checking his equipment. "Tucker Foley obviously has FAIRY GODPARENTS!!! And once I'll capture them I'll use them to take over the world."

Brendan and Amber arrive at the meeting room and think about what to do.

"Let's unplug these devices from the wall." Brendan says and Amber agrees.

Tucker and Timantha enter the room. "Welcome here, Foley. Please take a seat."

"Where are the other teachers?" Tucker asks.

"I was the first one to arrive." Crocker says.

"Okay then." Tucker says. "I'll just place my beret on this desk." The beret a.k.a. Timantha notices two fairly odd flies around her and realized they're Brendan and Amber. "What are you doing here?"

"Danny and Sam wished us to help you and Tucker escape Crocker's traps." Brendan explains. "And you're my special reason to be here."

"Hey, Timantha, don't you think Brendan and I make an excellent couple as flies?" Amber asks just to tease the former human boy.

Crocker locks the door and puts on the special helmet and lens he wore when Cosmo and Wanda turned Timmy invisible. "Perfect. With both of us locked here and this special lens to make me able to see the ghost boy even if he tries to use his invisibility I'll be able to get Tucker's FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!"

"Mr. Crocker." Tucker says. "I'm right here."

"Great." Crocker says. "Then I won't have to repeat myself. FAIRIES!!!"

_Danny and Sam were right._ Tucker thought. _This IS a trap._

"Mr. Crocker, there's no such things as Fairy Godparents."

"In that case, you won't mind on saying 'I wish Denzel Crocker could capture my Fairy Godparents'. FAIRIES!!!"

"Okay." Tucker replies. "You wish Denzel Crocker could capture your Fairy Godparents. FAIRIES."

"You think you're funny, right?" Crocker asks. "Let's see how much you'll laugh after I give you lots of Fs in my tests."

"Dude, you're crazy." Tucker says. "And to think I used to respect you."

"Can't you bring someone with the power to force Crocker to release Tucker?" Timantha whispers to Brendan and Amber. Brendan raises his wand and POOF someone unlocks the door.

"Pride and Prejudice." Mr. Lancer exclaims. "What's going here?"

"I was called here to meet the teachers and Mr. Crocker locked me here." Tucker answers and Mr. Lancer was now waiting for Crocker's explanation.

"I was trying to prove he has FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!" Crocker says.

"As if the ghosts weren't enough trouble for this town." Lancer says. "Mr. Foley, you can pick your stuff and leave. I'll have a serious talk with Mr. Crocker."

After he leaves, Tucker talks to Timantha. "How did you help without my wishes?"

"I didn't." She replies. "Danny and Sam wished Amber and Brendan to help."

Later on, Tucker joins his friends at Sam's house.

"Guys, thanks for your help." Tucker says.

"You're welcome, Tucker." Danny replies.

The Manson Family's butler appears. "Miss Samantha, there's a friend of yours at the door."

"If it's that shallow witch Paulina Sanchez tell her to leave." Sam angrily replies.

"Oh, no, Miss Samantha." The butler replies. "She identified herself as Valerie Gray."

Intrigued, Sam tells the butler to lead Val to the movie room where they are.

"Miss Valerie, Miss Samantha is waiting for you at the movie room." The butler tells the Huntress.

"Val, what brings you here?" Sam asks.

"Does the butler have to stay here to hear us?" Val asks.

"Please leave us alone." Sam says and the butler leaves.

"Danny, I know your secret." Danny and his friends are worried. "I know you're Danny Phantom."

"It's a lie." Danny yells. "I don't have fa- I mean, I'm not a ghost."

Val decides to ignore what Danny alsmost revealed. "There's no need to hide it anymore. I know the truth."

"You're wrong, Val." Tucker says. "And you'll regret if you decide to harm him thinking he's the ghost you've been hunting."

"In that case how do you know I hunt ghosts?" Val asks, causing Tucker to earn angry glares from Danny and Sam.

"Don't worry, Danny." Val says. "Now that I know Phantom is a human with ghost powers rather than being a ghost I'm not willing to hunt you anymore. Sorry for all the trouble."

"Apology accepted." He says.

After a whole week avoiding Crocker and hunting ghosts, Team Phantom receives Jorgen Von Strangle.

"Puny fairies." Jorgen says. "Congratulations. You've passed the test." After saying that, he BOOMs himself and the three young fairies away.

In the next morning, Danny and his friends are relieved it's all over when Crocker holds them after class.

"What's up now, Mr. Crocker?" Danny boringly asks.

"Each one of you won't leave this classroom before saying 'I wish Denzel Crocker could capture my Fairy Godparents'." Crocker says.

"Okay." Danny says. "I wish Denzel Crocker could capture my Fairy Godparents."

Crocker smiles waiting for something to happen but things stay the same. Tucker repeats the wish and yet nothing happens. Sam repeats the wish and nothing happens.

"It can't be." Crocker yells. "At least one of them must have FAIRY GODPARENTS. What went wrong?"

While he thinks about that, Team Phantom leaves. "Now I know why his students from Dimmsdale call him Crockpot." Sam comments.

Val appears to talk to them. "What did Mr. Crocker want?"

"He thought we had Fairy Godparents." Tucker answers.

"Val, how did you know where I live?" Sam asks.

"I looked for Danny and his parents said he was at your place." Val answers. "Why didn't you want us to know you're rich?"

"I don't want popularity." Sam answers. "Specially if I have to buy it."

"I understand." Val says. "And I think we need to discuss Danny's secret a little more."

**THE END**

**First of all, I admit this chapter was rushed so, please, don't review just to say that. Second, I've been thinking about making a sequel focused on the FOP universe. What do you think about that? Please Review.**


End file.
